Whither Thou Goest
by CatherineA
Summary: Post CoHF. Spoilers, so full description inside.


**POST CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE FIC. MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW. **

**So someone on twitter told Cassie she finally understood why Clary and Izzy couldn't be parabatai. And Cassie was so happy that the person got it, and I was like, "Whaaaat?" So I asked, and it's because SIMON AND CLARY WILL BE PARABATAI. So of course I had to write it!**

** Thanks so much to xjacewaylands on tumblr for the help with this fic!**

* * *

Simon glanced around at the crowd in Accords Hall, his heart beating wildly. Not that he didn't want to do this, but why were there so many people? A tap on his shoulder got his attention and he turned to see Isabelle, grinning shyly at him.

He still didn't have all his memories back – it was unlikely he ever would – but he had enough to know he loved her. Maybe not every reason why he did, but he knew. They were in a sort of tentative relationship, but as they got to know each other again they were growing closer.

"Do you want to go over the oaths again?" Isabelle asked. "You look like you're about to throw up."

"Thanks, Iz," Simon grumbled in reply. "But no. I remember the oaths."

"You'll do great. Besides, you two were practically born to be parabatai."

Simon shrugged. He'd told Clary exactly that when she had asked him ("I mean we practically are parabatai already. Why do we need a ceremony?"), but secretly he'd been thrilled. They hadn't had much time to prepare – by now, Clary's eighteenth birthday was only a week away.

Isabelle glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Good luck," she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek and squeezing his hand before disappearing into the crowd.

Simon turned to see Clary making her way through said crowd, Jace at her heels. Someone grabbed Clary's arm, and she stopped to talk. Jace, however, glanced at Clary before keeping on his path toward Simon.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Yes, oh Golden One?"

Jace rolled his eyes, but bowed with a flourish. Looking back at Simon, he smirked. "You look like you're about to be sick. You had better not be getting cold feet."

"I'm not!" said Simon indignantly. Why did everyone seem to think that?

Jace sighed. "Okay, I can't believe I'm about to say this."

"Okay…?" answered Simon, confused.

Jace looked Simon dead on then, a protective fierceness burning in his eyes. "Listen, I'm glad Clary chose you. There's no one I'd rather have watching her back in battle with me," he said. Simon blinked.

"Well thanks," he said. Jace glanced behind himself and noticed Clary approaching once more.

"Good luck, Bloodsucker."

"I'm not even a vampire anymore," Simon said, confused, but Jace had already disappeared into the crowd. Clary appeared at Simon's side, grinning softly.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

Simon blinked again. "I think Jace was just nice to me."

Clary laughed lightly. "Well, are you ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," he replied.

They waited together in the wings as Jia Penhallow made some regular announcements. Finally she began to speak of the parabatai ritual, and its importance in Shadowhunter society. And suddenly, they were being asked to step forward.

Clary tugged on Simon's hand, bringing him to the center of the circle that was Accords Hall. Simon was struck again by how hard it had been to adjust to this Shadowhunter culture a second time.

They faced each other, joining hands. Clary squeezed his lightly, and he returned the pressure.

"There's still time to back out," Clary whispered, smiling. But Simon only shook his head.

"Not a chance."

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild. Simon Nathanial Youngblood. You are here today to take the parabatai oaths, some of the highest and most important in Shadowhunter society. Do you understand the responsibility that comes with the parabatai bond? To fight with your parabatai, travel with them, die for them?"

"We do," they answered in unison.

"And you agree to uphold these terms until death parts you?"

"We do," they answered once again.

Their eyes had been locked the entire time, and Simon hoped that Clary could read his. _I will uphold those terms even after death parts us_, he tried to say.

Jia continued. "Then recite you oaths, and exchange the sacred runes."

The entire crowd seemed to hold their breath as Clary and Simon began to speak in perfect unison, their voices a melodical blend.

"_Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me"_

By the end of the oaths, Clary's eyes were shining, and Simon felt a peculiar burning in the back of his throat. Together, they grasped arms. Simon drew onto Clary's forearm first. His hand was steady and his lines sharp. She drew next, in the fluid way only an artist could.

Before Simon knew it, the ritual was over. They stepped back from each other, grinning. Applause erupted and Jia yelled over the crowd, "Congratulations, Clarissa Fairchild and Simon Youngblood: Idris' newest pair of parabatai!"

But Simon didn't feel any different, any more attached. He began to worry for a moment. Had it not worked on him? Wasn't he supposed to feel closer to Clary? But then it hit him.

He'd been as close to Clary as he possibly could be for his whole life. This was just a formality. He hadn't really needed a ceremony to prove his bond with her.

Simon grinned back at Clary, and then pulled her into a hug, letting the cheering echo around them.


End file.
